The Pink Genie
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose the pink hedgehog has been turned into a genie by the evil dark lord Mephiles, sealing her inside the gemstone bracelet cuff and can't get out until the chosen one has the perfect fit for the bracelet to release her. Throughout the years she has waited for too long for someone to release her but that is when a blue hedgehog finds this bracelet and it chose him.
1. Sealed Inside

**Hey, SonAmy fans! Here's a new story.**

 **I know a little bit about genies in folklore and stuff. So instead of a lamp, bottle, or ring. I chose a bracelet cuff.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It all started in 1865 when a pink hedgehog was running away from a demonic being named Mephiles from becoming his slave. She ran through a gorge full of rocks. But he was faster and came closer. The pink hedgehog panted as she ran and as she was getting close to the end of the gorge, she tripped over a rock and turns to see the demon in front of her.

"Now you won't escape me, Rose! Now serve me!" Mephiles said with a scary voice.

"Never! I will never serve you!" the girl said angrily, "Now get away from me!"

"GRRRRR! Then so be it!" he growled in a deep voice and cuffs her hands with his magic. The hedgehog girl whimpered in sadness as he takes her to his palace where more of his concubines are at. They were all afraid to disobey him like the pink girl.

Days have passed and the pink girl was in a terrible condition and she wasn't looking too good. Her back had some lashes from getting whipped. She was forced to clean the palace with the rest of the concubines.

"I want to get out of here. How am I gonna escape?" she stops cleaning and sobs into her knees.

Then Mephiles appeared again in front of her with a sickening glare.

"Amy, it is time now!" he said to her. The pink hedgehog that is called Amy got up and walks up to him with weak steps.

"Master, have mercy! Please I be..e..e..eg y..you!" Amy's voice was cracked in sadness.

But Mephiles showed no regret or sorrow towards her, "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna do something else that is worse" he said.

Amy whimpered in fear but doesn't know what kind of torture he's gonna do to her. Mephiles dragged her to his throne room, ignoring the girl's struggle.

"Please let me go, Lord Mephiles!" Amy screamed.

"Shut up!" he slapped her hard in the face, "You disobey your master! Refused to have sex with me and never listened to my rules of behaving!"

"No, you can't do it!" Amy cried out.

"The sentence for this betrayal is turning into a genie forever, trapped into this bracelet!" Mephiles hands glowed and magic fog surrounds Amy.

"You can't be serious!" Amy yelps in fear.

"Oh, yes I am!" he said and Amy's legs became a tail of a genie and the bracelet cuff with a pink gemstone builds up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screams and tries to get away but no success.

"You'll be imprisoned in that bracelet, woman!" Mephiles laughed sinisterly.

"MEPHILEEEESS!" Amy screamed and got sucked into it as Mephiles watched. He picked up the bracelet and walked to a chamber with it. On the gem of the bracelet the now Genie Amy pounds on it to get free but it was too strong.

"Now you shall never again see the light of day Amy" he placed her and the bracelet on a pillow.

Just then some screaming is heard from the palace hallways and Mephiles turned to see to his surprise it was his own concubines and their friends. Mephiles couldn't believe his eyes.

"Slaves! Go back to your positions!" Mephiles ordered them but they didn't obey him.

"We have had enough of your tyranny and selfish interests!" the leader of the mob shouted.

"SEAL HIM!" they took out the one thing that could seal him, the Scepter of Darkness. It glowed in a purple color and the evil lord was pulled closer onto it.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" those were his last words as he got sealed.

The concubines cheered out wildly that the evil lord is sealed and will no longer come back. Now that they're free, they can live happily at their real home where they belong.

"I'll take it from here. I know where to hide this so he won't be released" the unknown figure wearing a cloak with the hood hiding his face takes the Scepter of Darkness. He carried it far away from the palace but has forgotten that the bracelet has Amy in it. She desperately tried to get free from it.

The cloaked person has hidden the artifact in an underground cave where no one will ever find it and release the evil hedgehog from his prison.

"Your heart is as cold as ice, father" he said with an angry tone and leaves the cave. He got on his horse and heads back to the palace.

At the palace, Amy was waiting for someone to free her out from the bracelet gem.

"I hate this punishment" Amy sighs and looked at the outside of the gem, she saw the cloaked hedgehog coming in but he didn't see her.

He did see the cuff bracelet but doesn't know that there's a genie girl inside it.

He picked it up and checked it, "Hmmm, must have been his jewel" He said and puts it back, "Whatever this is. I must protect this thing"

* * *

(Present Day, 2015)

Throughout the years, the mystery person guarded the palace and he didn't grow old over the years. He was immortal like his evil father. Right now he's getting tired of guarding the palace and he wants to have a normal life on his own. He already fits in the modern world today and has gotten used to new things that have evolved over the years by famous inventors.

The palace was very old and it hasn't collapsed through time over the years.

"What am I gonna do with this thing?" he asked himself as he looked at the cuff bracelet, "It doesn't seem to fit my arm but there's gotta be someone that can wear this" he sighs deeply.

His decision is to leave the bracelet in this palace and wait for the chosen one that has the perfect fit for the bracelet on his/her arm.

He puts the bracelet on the old bed and leaves the room, leaving the palace to start his new life in 21st century. He goes down the steps and walks to his motorcycle, getting on and starts the accelerator to drive away.


	2. The Chosen One

**7 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Followers! This is getting good! I'm glad you guys like this story! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Somewhere else in a small town far from the old palace, a blue teenage hedgehog was sitting on his bed; he seemed angry.

"Man, Sally made me spend all my money on buying stuff for her! Now I'm almost poor" he said to himself and threw the picture frame of Sally at the wall and it got ruined. He calms himself down and goes to the window. At least Sally did dump him since she got bored of him and that she was only using him to get what she wants.

"Maybe I should run to clear my head" he said.

"Hey, Sonic" the young yellow fox walks into his room to see his blue friend.

"Hi Tails" Sonic said.

"How is it going for you after you and Sally broke up?" Tails asked, sitting next to him.

"Not very well. I need to do something to wipe her out of my head" Sonic said with a groan, hiding his face into his palms. Tails knew how he felt and thinks of something for a moment.

"Maybe we should have a trip to the old palace where Mephiles lived 1865" Tails suggested.

"Uhhh….why?" Sonic asked curiously.

"It may be interesting to look around the place, no one lives there anymore" Tails said. Sonic was unsure for a second but then agreed by a handshake.

They went to the tornado airplane and flew to the palace since it was very far away from where they lived.

 **xxx**

The wind blows through the palace and they landed nearby it. They walked to the entrance and the doors were shut together.

"Alright Sonic, all we are gonna do is have a look inside and your thoughts of Sally is gone" Tails.

"Hope I find a magic potion that erases memories of trauma" Sonic joked.

"Hehehe, funny" Tails snickered as they got in. It was a long stair steps that leads up to the abandoned palace. The boys walked up the stairs and pushed the doors to enter inside.

"You don't suppose it's haunted?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. From what I heard in the history that Mephiles' son ran away. He hated his father for capturing girls to make them slaves" Tails said.

"Oh my god. He's really a big, selfish and greedy monster. But he's gone forever now?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, he's imprisoned in the..." Tails was cut off with the door closing behind them. It was suddenly dark.

"I got a flashlight" Sonic said and turned it on, he saw that the door was closed shut again.

"Ah it's just the door that just closed. We'll open it later after we look around in here" Tails said. They continued to walk through the palace and saw some statues of Mephiles.

"Selfish bastard" Sonic mutters under his breath.

"Definitely. He had concubines do all the work in the palace. Rumors say that there was one girl that disobeyed him horribly. Some say she died while the others said that she disappeared" Tails said.

"Disappeared?" Sonic said.

"Maybe, I don't know how" Tails shrugs.

They came into a chamber to see if there's anything interesting. It was not very much to find but they found some golden coins that they took and found a torn picture of Mephiles slashed, presumably by a blade.

"It looks like someone has been here before us" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Hey Sonic, come and see this" Tails called for him and he got to him to find the old bed where a bracelet with a gem laid on a pillow.

"It's beautiful, but why is it there?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know. And it doesn't look dusty. Someone really was here for a long time" Tails said.

"Weird" Sonic said.

What they don't know is that someone is watching them, the same unknown person that guards the palace. But he didn't want to be caught. So he stays in the shadows to hide.

Tails tried the bracelet cuff on his arm but it didn't fit him, "It doesn't fit me. You try, Sonic" he gives him the bracelet.

Sonic takes the bracelet and cuffs it on his wrist, it perfectly fits him but suddenly it glowed in a bright light.

"What is this?!" Sonic gasped and tried to take it off, but it didn't come off him, "Ahh! It's stuck on my arm!"

The cloaked figure gasped at this and realized that the bracelet was magical and that it chose the blue hedgehog, "He's the chosen one" he said quietly while hiding in the shadows.

"Argh! Grr! It won't come off!" Sonic screamed, trying to get the bracelet cuff off.

"Dude, calm down!" Tails tries to settle him down.

Sonic calms down but was breathing heavily after struggling. He looked at his wrist and it was still glowing, "We need to get back home and see if we can take it off there, I feel like Ben from Ben 10" he said.

"Yup, let's go" Tails said as he and Sonic left the palace, the hooded figure was watching them leaving and he follows them unnoticed.

 **xxx**

A while later, Tails opens up his workshop near his house and went to find some tools to help remove the cuff bracelet off of Sonic's arm. Everything he used was no success and there was no scratch on the bracelet.

The two-tailed fox gives up and sighs in defeat, "It's no use, Sonic. I'm sorry"

"I don't know, Tails. The bracelet seems magical, hence the glow on it" Sonic said, rubbing the gemstone on the cuff bracelet.

Instantly, pink smoke emerges from the bracelet and Tails and Sonic gasped at this and stumbles as they fell on their butts, the whole ceiling was covered with smoke until the female hedgehog emerges from it. When the smoke cleared it was shown to be Amy, now a genie.

"Finally! It's about time I got out of there! Who released me?" Amy said, not realizing that she's not alone.

"I did" Sonic answered.

Amy turned and hugged him for helping her out, "Oh thank you so much! What's your name again?" she asked.

"It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic. What year is it? I know I was trapped in 1865" Amy said, wanting to know the year.

"It's 2015. I'm Miles Prower, but people just call me Tails" Tails said.

"2015? Wow, it's been so long that I've been trapped in that bracelet. Oh, my gosh. I'm still a genie and this means…..I have a master" Amy muttered her last sentence.

"Does this mean I get wishes?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, three wishes. You can think of anything you wish, but don't rush with them" Amy said.

Sonic nods for a promise, "That's what I was thinking. I need time to think of a wish. Oh, and what's your name?" he asked.

"Amelia Rose. You can call me Amy" Amy said, she then looks around this room and noticed that it's very unorganized, "My, this place needs some cleaning" she snaps her fingers for her genie powers to do the work.

Tails and Sonic were very surprised of her magic, the dirt and webbings was removed from the furniture and the windows were cleaned as well. She then turned to them with a sweet smile on her face, "Better now?" she asked.

"Wow. That was like…..awesome. Thanks" Tails said.

"No problem" Amy said, she then snaps her fingers again to change her Arabian attire to modern. She now wears a tiger striped pattern T-shirt, red light jacket, dark blue jeans, and Nike sports sneakers.

"Now that's settled. Can you show me your world, Master Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure Amy. You can just call me Sonic" Sonic nodded.

 **xxx**

Amy and Sonic are now walking at the streets where stores were located in the town. Amy was still amazed how it has all changed during 150 years she has been stuck in the gem on the bracelet.

"I have to admit this place looks great" Amy said.

"Yup, but sometimes I'm at Station Square" Sonic said.

"Wow. I know some technology stuff but I never been into this new century. So they don't do horse wagons anymore?" she said.

"Nope, uh, well in New York they do have horse wagons in Central Park" Sonic said.

"I see. I've learned things while I was imprisoned in the bracelet anyways" Amy said.

"By how?" Sonic asked.

They went to the park to sit on the bench as Amy continues to explain her story.

"I learned by listening to a hooded stranger who happens to be the son of Mephiles. I listened to everything he said about the outside world when he spoke to himself. He never knew I was inside the bracelet" Amy said.

Then something hit Sonic in mind, "Wait, you must be the missing girl"

"Missing girl? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The one Tails talked about, he told me something that Mephiles either killed a girl for disobeying him or she disappeared" Sonic explained to her. But at hearing Mephiles name, Amy got a bit sad.

"Please don't mention him" Amy said sadly.

Sonic saw that she was producing tears, "Oh sorry Amy, I shouldn't" he regretted for what he said.

"No Sonic, I've had a cold, tough time back then. I was not allowed to eat alone, drink or even sleep" Amy said.

"Wait. This means you were not born as a genie? How did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"It started out horrible, Mephiles turned me into a Genie as a punishment to make me imprisoned. An imbecile to a monster!" Amy said with a groan.

"My god. He did this to you? He shouldn't have done that to an innocent girl like you" Sonic said in anger.

"Last thing I knew is that the hooded stranger imprisoned Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness so he won't return. But yet I still feel the suffering I've experience" Amy started to cry.

"Oh Amy, it's alright now" Sonic hugged her.

The hooded figure hiding in the trees was watching them and heard everything. He felt bad for the pink girl and he didn't realize that she was in that cuff bracelet this entire time over the years.

"So my father turned her into a genie? That bastard shouldn't have done that to you. But I'm glad that I sealed him in the staff long ago" he said to himself and watched the hedgehogs leave the park.


	3. First Wish

**20 Reviews, 22 Favs, 19 Followers!**

 **YAHOOOOOO! I've loving this!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after Sonic showed Amy his world, the pink genie hedgehog was just happy that she's out from the bracelet cuff but deep down she's still sad that she's stuck as a genie forever. By the time her blue master has done 3 wishes, she'll be going back in her cuff bracelet gem.

"So the movies are no longer black and white anymore? That's interesting. Huh?" Amy saw a movie cardboard of a dinosaur on side walk near the movie theater, "Jurassic World. A movie about dinosaurs?" she asked her blue master.

"Yup, it's about genetic created dinosaurs. I love the previous ones from the 90's and 2001" Sonic said, "Wanna go see it?"

"Uh...sure, as long no one notices I'm a genie" Amy said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Okay, I'll ask two tickets for us both" Sonic said. They walked inside and Sonic buys two tickets for him and Amy. He even brought popcorn and soda.

"I really hope it does not go through me" Amy whispered. She drank a sip of it and it didn't go through her.

"Hehehe…. let's go before the movie starts" Sonic chuckled as they walked in to see the movie.  
It was dark and Amy can't see where she's going but Sonic held her hand for support, "Don't worry, I gotcha" he said.

Amy nods and the movie starts showing on the screen. They watched how the title showed up for Jurassic World. Amy showed no fear for the dinosaurs under the movie except for the hybrid one called Indominus rex. The roar of it was very frightening.

"Wow, it looks real" Amy said.

"Yup, but it's actually CGI or an animatronic" Sonic whispered to her ear. Amy understood and they continued to watch the movie.

 **xxx**

After the movie ended, Amy and Sonic walked out and she pants out after watching the whole thing.

"My, it's the very first time I see a colored movie" Amy said, "Better than the old movies like silent films with no synchronized recorded sound; especially with no spoken dialogue. It gets annoying when it only plays the classical music background" she said.

"I agree, Amy. It really is" Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, they did come with sounds at the 1930's. I heard the hooded stranger said about a movie of a giant gorilla that attacked New York in 1933" Amy continued.

"King Kong I guess" Sonic said.

"I see. But is there a remake to the old movies?" Amy asked.

"Yup, there's remakes of King Kong, Godzilla and also Maleficent is a remade version of Sleeping Beauty" Sonic said.

"Cool, I need to see those one day" Amy smiled.

"Yup, but let's go home" Sonic asked.

 **xxx**

As they arrived at Sonic's house, Amy snaps her fingers to turn back into a genie along with her Arabian attire and her legs to a ghost tail-like.

"Ames, do you know anything about this bracelet cuff? Because it won't come off" Sonic asked.

"Well it can only be removed once the Genie is truly free after granting all 3 wishes. I don't like being in it" Amy said.

"You mean that if I used my three wishes, you go back in the bracelet cuff?" Sonic asked.

"Well yes if you use a different type of the third wish. I don't want to be imprisoned again" Amy said with her ears down.

Sonic placed his hand on her cheek and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Amy, I'll make you free at the final wish. I just need time to think of the first two wishes" Sonic said.

"Okay master. Take your time" Amy said.

"Thanks. Oh, is there like any rules or stuff about wishes? Because to me they say like this; be careful what you wish for" Sonic said.

"Rule 1: I can't kill anyone, Rule 2: I can't make anyone fall in love, Rule 3: I can't revive anyone, Rule 4: No tricking me" Amy told the rules.

"Okay. So those are the rules you can't do. But is there anything else you can do?" Sonic asked.

"I can change the appearance, personality and manner on the person and even help the master or his or her friends in danger. Besides this, anything" Amy said. She sat on the couch with Sonic joining her.

"You really are an all-powerful genie" Sonic smiled.

"Oh, thanks Sonic" Amy smiled and gave him a hug. He blushes a bit since she is wearing the Arabian attire that shows most of her torso and her genie-tail.

"Uh, N-n-n-no worries...Amy" Sonic stuttered nervously. Amy pulled from the hug and saw his nervous face. She began to giggle since he looked so cute.

"You look so cute in that face" Amy giggled cutely.

"Thanks" Sonic blushed hard.

 **xxx**

Soon, Sonic still has to think about the wishes since it's so complicated to wish something. But Amy gives him some times to think about it.

"Man, there's nothing to eat" Sonic sighs and closed the refrigerator door, "I don't have enough money to go shopping for food. This is just great" he crossed his arms and slumps in the kitchen chair.

"Not to worry, master" Amy said, floating around in the kitchen like a ghost. She flies towards the refrigerator and opens the door, "I know just what you need" she snaps her fingers to do her magic for her blue master. She replaced the old week food to fresh new healthy food in the refrigerator. Vegetables, beverages, dairy products, and so forth. She then goes to the left door of the refrigerator which is the freezer and replaced the old ones with new ice cream, frozen steaks, and other meats.

"There we go" Amy said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks. But I didn't wish for it" Sonic said.

"I know you didn't wish for it. I did this to help you since you're my master" Amy said.

"Oh, thanks Amy. And by the way, I wish to have red sneakers which makes my speed greater" Sonic said, telling her his first wish.

"Your wish is my command, Master Sonic" Amy crossed her arms and bows her head to do her magic. Sonic's old shoes transformed into red sneakers with gold buckles and white straps.

Sonic gasped in happiness that his shoes looked cool and blank.

"Wow, they are just the right color!" Sonic said with a smile.

"No problem, Sonic. Let's see if they work" Amy said and teleports them outside. Sonic kneels down and began to run, to his surprise he ran faster than the speed of sound.

He ran up on the buildings and then back to Amy, "This is the best wish ever!" Sonic cheered out.

"Yup. One down, two to go. Take your time on your second wish" Amy said.

"I'll think of that" Sonic said. Amy then makes her and Sonic teleport back to his house.

As day turns to evening, Sonic was cooking steak for dinner. Amy changed her genie tail to her legs; she now wears a red tank top and black sports sweatpants.

"Wow. Everything really did change much over the years. It's like a wish come true" Amy said.

"Really? That sounds good" Sonic said.

"It also feels like my past is over and I can forget Mephiles" Amy said.

Soon Sonic was finished cooking the steak with some potatoes and he had two plates on the table, one for him and one for Amy.

"So a device phone is known as a cellphone? I wonder how this works like that. Looks better than the Reis telephone" Amy said, looking at Sonic's iPhone on the table next to him.

"Yup, it can have internet on it too. And it's a camera too" Sonic said. Amy was amazed that cellphones has many functions both as a phone, computer and as a camera.

"Incredible, everything has gone better" Amy said while eating her potatoes.

"Yes, and it feels great having you" Sonic said.

"Oh, thanks. But I'm no slave?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Sonic said.

Amy was happy at hearing that and she felt she is a friend than a slave to Sonic. They continued having their dinner together.

 **xxx**

After dinner, both were up on the roof looking at the stars.

"Wow. It's been so long since the last time I saw the stars and the moon. I wonder what it's like to travel to the moon. Was there any history of it, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin traveled to the moon in 1969. They are the first two people on the moon" Sonic tells Amy about the moon travel in 1969.

"Wow, I never thought it would work" Amy said and turns to him, "But how exactly did they travel to the moon? It's like far far away from here"

"By a rocket they traveled with. Now NASA uses space shuttles along with Russia" Sonic continued to explain.

"Oh okay, but yet no one has been to Mars" Amy said.

"That I'm not sure. But I know some have did but I don't know their names" Sonic said.

"Who knows, Sonic. But now I wonder one thing, how was it when you lived with your ex-girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well, it was great at the start but it ended soon when she paid less attention to me and fell in love with someone else. She wasn't in love with me exactly. She was just using me for money to buy things what she wants" Sonic said.

"My god. She was pretty greedy" Amy said. Sonic nodded and they continued looking at the stars.

Soon, Sonic had already brushed his teeth and walks into his bedroom.

"Good night, master. Rub the gemstone if you ever need me" Amy said, turning into a pink mist and goes back into the gemstone on the bracelet cuff.

"Good night, Amy" Sonic said with a yawn and fell asleep.


	4. Rescued

The following morning was a gorgeous day in Station Square. Everyone was happy…..except for one purple feline that was dragged in the forest by a green mobian hedgehog wearing leather jacket with flame patterns and red sunglasses. The female mobian cat had on the shock collar around her neck and it will only shock her if she tries using her flame powers.

"You are insane, Scourge! Why the hell do you want me to go in that underground temple?!" the feline cat struggles.

"Because it's a good place for a princess like you babe!" Scourge grinned as he takes her down the temple.

Unknown to them, a masked figure was there to save the feline. Down the temple Scourge placed the feline at a stone block, removing her clothes leaving her in nothing but her panties and bra.

"Don't do it, Scourge!" the feline backs off from the green maniac.

"Only if you get me the Scepter of Darkness in the chamber it is located at, Blaze" Scourge said.

"Why can't you go down there and get it?" Blaze growled.

"Because I need support to find it" Scourge said, pushing her forward to find the chamber with him. They walked past the statues and portraits of Mephiles and even past the chamber where Amy was punished. After a few times of searching they found a large purple door with a red ruby on.

"Open the door" Scourge ordered her. Blaze pushed the door and it opens slowly to show a large crate of gold.

"There it is, I shall free the almighty Mephiles from his slumber" Scourge grinned.

"Hmph! Oh, yeah. I'm sure that Mephiles is gonna be really happy to see your ugly face because he doesn't serve anyone" Blaze crossed her arms.

"But I'll be his advisor and you his slave" Scourge said, picking the Scepter of Darkness from the crate and it was glowing in purple.

"You! Get away from that!" the ninja figure shouted from the door.

"Very well, if you want to see this babe alive!" Scourge said and placed the Scepter of Darkness back into the crate, picking up an old sword to fight the ninja with.

"HAAAAIYA!" the ninja shouted and clashed his sword with Scourge's while Blaze watched. When the two slashed at each other, it only gave two cuts on his chest and a cut on the ninja's mask.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" the ninja taunted him and runs at Scourge again to fight. He makes a butterfly kick at him and an X-block.

"I'm warning you, thief! Don't touch the Scepter of Darkness!" the ninja hedgehog warned him.

"Oh, really?" Scourge used his speed towards Blaze, holding his dagger near her chin, "If you don't give me that artifact, I'll stick this dagger up to her face"  
"Please don't" the ninja hedgehog begged that he did not want to see the girl die.

"Then give me the Scepter of Darkness and I'll let her live" Scourge glared.

The ninja hedgehog had no choice that he needs to spare Blaze's life so he picks up the artifact and holds it for Scourge. Scourge chuckled evilly and takes it, pushing Blaze aside.

"YES! Now come out Mephiles and get your revenge!" Scourge held the Scepter of Darkness over his head. But for a sudden purple lightning from the Scepter strikes all over the temple, causing the whole place to rumble. Scourge did not understand what's going on but it was not good.

"Let's get out of here!" Blaze screamed. The ninja hedgehog carried her bridal style and quickly ran to the exit as the temple's ceiling begins to collapse. Scourge was about to follow them but the exit got blocked by some rubble.

"NOOO!" he was trapped inside.

 **xxx**

Outside of the blocked entrance, the ninja hedgehog sighs in relief but he knows it that it won't hold forever for Scourge to release Mephiles. This wasn't very good.

"You okay?" he asked but blushed at the sight of her undergarments.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving my life from that green asshole" Blaze said, shaking hands with him.

The ninja unfolds his mask to show that he's a grey/white hedgehog with 5 forelocks and two quills shaped like Sonic's.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog; it's my duty to make sure Mephiles is never released. I promised my father who happens to be my master too" the ninja introduced himself.

"I see. I'm Blaze the Cat" she said and covered herself since she's still in her undergarments, "And would you be so kindly to take me somewhere safe and get me clothes?" she asked.

"Uhh…..sure" Silver blushed.

The hedgehog puts two fingers in his mouth to give out a loud whistle call for his ride. As he did that, a white horse neighs and rushed into them when he heard the call.

"Get on and take this blanket" Silver said as Blaze got on, covering herself with a blanket. Silver jumps on his horse and hits the rein to make it run toward his home.

But inside the destroyed temple, Scourge has survived the rumble and held the Scepter of Darkness artifact.

"I'm alive and you are okay" Scourge grinned and held the artifact close to him.

* * *

Later, Silver found the old palace where the cloaked figure lives at to guard it. He gets off his horse and Blaze did the same too.

"No way. Mephiles' old palace. It really exists" Blaze gasped.

"Yup. Let's get inside and find a way to get that collar off you" Silver said, carrying her in bridle style and walks up the steps to the door entrance of the palace. He pushed the door with his shoulder while carrying Blaze in his arms.

"Father, I'm back. Where are you?" Silver called out his father.

The cloaked figure came downstairs, still with the hood hiding his face again and saw his son Silver with a feline girl in his arms.

"Silver, you know you're not supposed to bring strangers in here to the old palace" the cloaked hedgehog said.

"But father…" Silver said slightly annoyed.

"You only bring strangers when I tell you. Understand?" the cloaked hedgehog said, removing the hood from his face, showing a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills.

"But this girl got almost raped and she needed my help" Silver said.

"Yeah, Scourge took my clothes except my undergarments" Blaze said, not caring if Silver's father is seeing her like this.

"Very well. But you have to keep an eye on her, Silver" Silver's father said, "Is the Scepter of Darkness safe in that temple underground?"

"Well….." Silver sighs and explains everything to his father.

"You're kidding right?" the dark hedgehog asked.

"I had no choice, father! I couldn't let Blaze die! And I'm not sure if that green hedgehog is alive or not. The underground temple collapsed" Silver said.

"No, Mephiles will resurrect if the Scepter is intact. Silver this is serious!" the father yelled.

"Dad, don't yell at me! What if it I had bad dreams about mother? You know it haunts me when I saw her die of old age!" Silver yelled back.

"Both of you, enough!" Blaze got in between them to stop the fight, "Settle down, please!" she sighs and looks at the father, "Look, your son saved my life. If he didn't then Scourge would've killed me. Or he would've killed your son too. I know you're upset with this but Silver did the right thing"

The father sighs and nods slowly that she's right, "You're right. My son did the right thing. By the way, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" he said his name.

"Nice to meet you" Blaze said and shakes hands with him.

But Silver was still mad at Shadow and goes to his room, "I wish I was not his son" he muttered while walking.

"Sorry for that, Silver and I have a bad time since I didn't give my wife immortality" Shadow said to Blaze.

"Wait. So this means you and Silver…..are immortal? For how long?" Blaze asked.

"Ever since 1866, I'm the one who sealed Mephiles the Dark. I happen to be his son but I'm not like him" Shadow said.

"So that makes Mephiles Silver's grandfather?" Blaze asked, putting on a robe.

"Yes, right now I better leave my son alone. Oh, let me help you get that thing off" Shadow said, using his dagger to slash the thick leather collar apart.

"Thank you" Blaze said.

"No problem" Shadow said and goes to his own room. Blaze then looked for Silver's room to have a talk with him.

In Silver's room he was slashing some dummy statues with his katana and even slashes a picture.

"HIYA!" Silver swipes his katana around to slice a dummy in pieces. He then sat on his bed with a frustrated growl but it turned soon to a sad sigh.

"Oh mother, if you were here it could have been better. I feel too naive to dad and he doesn't feel like he's my father at all. I hate his rules" Silver said, covering his sad face with his palms.

"How come?" Blaze asked, standing at the door.

"He just let her die of old age. Why didn't he give her immortality? I loved her so much. I miss her warm hugs" Silver said, still covering his face in his palms.

"Oh, sorry for that" Blaze sat next to him, "I know you're having a rough time with your father. Mothers and Fathers are sometimes sad on the inside, Silver. Your father is just having a rough time too for whatever his life was in the past. What I'm saying here is that he's trying to be a good father to you" Blaze said to him.

"Then why is he so strict to me? Fathers are supposed to be kind and helpful, not overprotective and strict. It's no use to talk to him. I never had any fun with him besides training" Silver said.

"Because I had a rough time too with my parents. I'm a princess of the Sol Kingdom far far away. My parents had to protect their kingdom to keep it running. I wished they could spend some time with me but they only taught me about royalty. Though it wasn't fun for me. That is why I ran away to start a new life on my own rather than be married to a prince that I don't even know or love. But deep down I still love my mother and father" Blaze explained her story to him, "Silver, please don't be mad with your dad. Because I know that he's probably having the same problem with his father in past to whatever he's done. You can't hate him forever because he's still your father" Blaze said.

"You're right. We have lot in common" Silver said. They then hugged each other for comfort.

* * *

 **I know Shadow and Silver are not Father and Son thing. Its like from the game Sonic and the Black Knight. So please don't say that they're not related.**


	5. Tails' Wish

**36 Reviews, 24 Favs, 22 Followers! AWESOME!**

 **Shadow's wife is an unknown female hedgehog. There's no description about her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic showed his old Disney movie of Aladdin to his pink genie and they watched it together. Amy loved this movie that she never saw.

After the movie was done, Amy really loved it a lot. Sonic can see that she enjoyed it.

"That was an awesome movie" Amy smiled.

"I'm glad you loved it" Sonic chuckled.

Soon they decide to visit Tails at his workshop to see how he's doing with his machines and stuff. Amy changed into her modern clothing again and her genie-tail to legs.

"I like how the Genie is basically Robin Williams himself, sadly that he took his own life" Sonic said with a slight frown.

"He was really funny was he?" Amy asked.

"Yup. One of the best funny actors" Sonic said.

"I understand. Say do you have any friends besides Tails?" Amy asked.

"Well I got Blaze, she lives in Station Square, far away from this town" Sonic said.

"Okay, anyone else?" Amy asked.

"I also got Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge" Sonic said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Amy turned to a real echidna.

"No not like that" Sonic shook his head.

"Oh, like this?" Amy turned into a mobian female echidna. Sonic nodded and Amy turned back to normal.

"I guess that there are more to tell about your friends later" Amy said with an embarrass grin after turning to a real echidna.

"Yup" Sonic said.

They arrived at Tails' workshop and saw him working on his airplane in the garage area.

"Hi Tails, how's your plane doing?" Sonic asked his friend. Tails heard him but accidently bumps his head onto the plane.

"Ow! You startled me" Tails groaned and got out from the plane.

"Sorry. My bad" Sonic said.

"It's all right. So how's Amy doing?" he asked.

"She's doing great, I got these shoes by my first wish. Now I save the remaining wishes" Sonic said, showing Tails his new sneakers.

"Wow. Say Amy, can I have a wish?" Tails asked Amy.

"Hmm….okay" Amy shrugs.

"I wish for my plane to be repaired quickly" Tails said. Amy grants Tails' first wish and the Tornado got repaired instantly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Amy" Tails said happily.

"No problem, Tails. That was your first wish" Amy said.

"Yup" Tails said.

They later had a break with tea and cookies.

"So you save the third wish for her freedom?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Yup, I need time to think of my second wish" Sonic said.

"Yup, he promised me that. I don't want to be imprisoned again" Amy said with a cute smile on her face.

"Okay, seems you'll be lucky" Tails said.

* * *

At the destroyed temple, Scourge was out from the rubble but still trapped inside. His jacket was torn with one sleeve gone. His glasses were also destroyed. But not the Scepter of Darkness which was glowing constantly.

"Urgh! Come on, Mephiles! Come out of it! I demand you to come out! I can use a little hand here!" Scourge whines angrily and desperately tried to get Mephiles out of there.

"Why aren't you coming out goddamn freak?!" Scourge got very crazy and hits it at the boulders.

 _ **"DON'T DO THAT!"** _ Mephiles voice was heard.

"What the! Oh, now you're able to talk! Finally!" Scourge said.

 _ **"I will come out once my powers are restored. I will provide you with a super-form and might destroy my son who imprisoned me"**_ Mephiles said.

"A super-form? Yes! I will only serve you my lord" Scourge said, very excited.

 _ **"And who are you?"** _ Mephiles asked.

"I'm Scourge the Hedgehog. I've heard stories about you" Scourge said.

 _ **"Interesting. And what year is it?"** _ Mephiles asked.

"2015. You've been imprisoned for 150 years" Scourge said.

 _ **"150 years? My god"**_ Mephiles mumbles.

"Yup. Now tell me how to get out of this underground temple because it's blocked" Scourge said.

 _ **"I'll help you out, just hold the Scepter of Darkness and send my energy to the exit"**_ Mephiles tells him, Scourge held it against the boulders and let Mephiles fire at them.

They blew up and Scourge saw it was night outside the palace.

"Oh, thanks master. I'll guard you until you're out from your prison" Scourge said and kneels down.

* * *

At the old palace, Silver was not talking to Shadow, he was still very upset with him. Blaze was still living with them.

"Silver, don't be angry with him" Blaze said.

"I don't know, Blaze" Silver sighs.

"Please. Just go easy on him. Just take a deep breath and go talk to him" Blaze said.

"Alright" Silver muttered and leaves.

 **xxx**

In Shadow's room he was meditating and was at the same time thinking that he went too far to Silver.

"I never saw Silver so upset with me before. I really went too far this time" Shadow stopped meditating and rubs his eyes together. He then heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" Shadow said.

"Father, I want to have a talk with you" Silver said and walks in.

"And what is it? That I'm a bad father?" Shadow asked.

"No, not about that. Why are you so strict to me?" Silver asked.

"Silver, I'm not trying to be strict with you. I'm just trying to help you out and teach you how to defend yourself. I just don't want you to ally with strangers that you don't even know" Shadow said.

"And?..." Silver wanted to hear more.

"Just don't do that again. But I'm glad you made a new friend with her. And what I'm trying to say is that I'm trying to be a good father to you. Trust me, I've been going through the same thing with my father in past" Shadow said.

"But Mephiles is evil unlike you" Silver said.

"Yes, but I got a heart of gold. His is pure stone" Shadow said. They then shared a hug of forgiveness.

"I forgive you father" Silver said.

"No I should forgive you. I'm sorry for being too strict to you" Shadow said.

"It's ok for now, you need to tell mother you're sorry for not making her immortal like us. Why didn't you?" Silver asked.

Shadow sighs deeply, "She chose her fate to die of old age. I didn't want that but she told me that she'll always be with us in our hearts" he said.

"So that's why she died at age 90? It traumatized me that she died but we can't" Silver said.

"I'm sorry, Silver" Shadow sighs in sadness.

"I wish my trauma should be removed" Silver said, hugging Shadow for a few seconds.

* * *

Amy in her mobian form she now wears a different outfit; purple halter shirt exposing her belly, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She and Sonic were having a great time in the city. This was even better for Sonic to hang out with Amy than his ex-girlfriend Sally. Sally usually forces him to shop around than just spend time together at parks, amusement parks, or restaurants. That wasn't fun at all for Sonic and he did not like that. But hanging out with Amy was different because she doesn't force him to shop things for her.  
Right now, he buys two hot dogs for Amy and himself to have something to eat. Amy was a little curious as she sniffs on the hot dog.

"Come on Amy, it's not so bad" Sonic said.

Amy then tried a bite from the hot dog and tastes it for a moment. Sonic had chili sauce on his.

"Yum!" Amy said, swallowing it.

"Glad to hear, Ames" Sonic said.

"Ames? I like that nickname" Amy said a bit happy.

"And do you have a nickname for me?" Sonic asked her.

"How about Sonikku?" Amy suggested.

"Hmmm… I like it" Sonic smiled, "Sounds like from Japanese"

"It is, it's Japanese for Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic continued to have his chilidog while Amy has her hot dog. They then sat at a fountain and watched the water running from it.

"It's beautiful, Amy" Sonic said.

"Yeah, it is" Amy said, she briefly looks at Sonic for a moment but then at the city.

Sonic looks down for a moment fiddling his fingers, "Say Amy, got something in mind?" he asked.

Amy then turned to him, "Nope, not yet" she said.

"Okay" Sonic shrugs. They then continued walking around the town together.

* * *

Mephiles was still waiting to come out from the scepter and he grew impatient.

"How long is this gonna take?" Scourge growled lowly.

 _ **"I don't know. But I got a mission for you. You will spy on my son and my grandson. They live at my old home"**_ Mephiles said.

"The old palace?" Scourge asked.

 _ **"Yes, spy on them without being seen. When you're back, tell me what they are plotting"** _ Mephiles said. Scourge nods and gets out from the underground temple to spy at the palace.


	6. Zoo

**40 Reviews, 24, Favs, 23 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy and Sonic were at the Station Square Zoo to look around to see the non-mobian animals. They were looking at the elephants; they were allowed to feed them with fruits. Sonic and Amy brought some fruit and holds it out for the elephants to come get them. A young female elephant walked to them and reaches out for the fruits. Amy gave her an apple and the elephant ate it.

Amy giggled at this and the elephant reaches out for more. Sonic gave the elephant two bananas in the trunk and the elephant eats the bananas.

After having the fruits, the female elephant went back to her herd while Amy and Sonic continues to walk around the zoo to see the animals in the reptile house. Amy's favorite reptile was iguanas and she looked around for one.

"What reptile are you looking for, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I'm looking for iguanas" Amy said.

"Oh, okay. I like crocodiles" Sonic said, walking with Amy to see the iguanas first. They saw that the iguanas were sleeping on branches and one was awake and was glancing at them.

"Aww cute" Amy made puppy eyes at the sight of it.

"Yeah, I've heard that the older they get, they get a flap on their chin" Sonic said. He then saw that it's feeding time for the crocodiles.

"You're not gonna feed them live animals to the crocodiles, are you?" Amy asked, she truly doesn't like to see live prey get eaten alive by predators.

"Not me. It's the zookeepers who feed them by throwing flesh bits to them, not live animals" Sonic chuckled nervously. They watched the crocodiles eating chunks of flesh from buckets.

Amy sighs in relief, "Oh, good. Because I'm not used to watching predators eat live prey in their mouths"

"Oh, I understand. Neither do I" Sonic said.

After watching the crocodiles, they walked to the snakes to look at the anacondas, taipans and cobras. Sonic was looking at a python snake which was sleeping on a rock.

"Hmmm, I wonder how it feels having them on" Amy wondered.

"I do believe it feels cold" Sonic said.

A while later after looking around to see the animals, they stopped at the food court to have lunch break. Sonic ordered French fries and two sodas; they went to sit at the booth table to eat.

"What's this?" Amy asked, looking at the French fries.

"It's fried potatoes. French fries" Sonic said and drank a sip from his drink.

"Oh" Amy said, she takes one French fry and eats it but it felt like something missing which she didn't realize, "Hmm…..it's missing something"

"Ketchup. It's made from tomatoes with other mixed ingredients" Sonic said, grabbing the ketchup and squeezes it out on the French fries, "Try it. It will taste good. Trust me"

Amy picked one up and eats it, tasting it slowly and then gives answer, "Wow. This is good"

Sonic smiled and shared the fries with her. He then got some thoughts about Amy, "I wonder if she ever had a good time in her past. I know already that she is the missing girl"

Amy noticed that Sonic was thinking, "What is it Sonikku?"

Sonic then snaps out of it, "Nothing" he simply replied.

* * *

Silver was no longer angry to his father anymore and that he understood why his mother died of old age and why his father couldn't give her immortality was because she chose her decision to free her soul to heaven.

He was now meditating to erase his trauma from his mind so he won't feel sad and miserable.

"Focus Silver, focus" he whispered while hovering.

But then Blaze comes in to see him meditating, "Hi there"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes but lost his concentration with hovering in the air, "Whoa!"

 ***THUD***

"Ugh!" Silver groans when fell on his ass and Blaze cringed a bit, "Oh, hi Blaze. What's up?" he asked and gets up.

"Sorry, Silver. My bad. I wanted to ask something" Blaze chuckled nervously.

"It's all right. It happens to me sometimes" Silver said, not really angry.

"Ok, I was wondering if I could meditate with you. Is that alright?" Blaze asked him nicely.

"Sure, just do as I do" Silver said and goes back in position. Blaze did the same and inhales deeply. They both closed their eyes and started meditating.

Blaze has already seen Silver float and she didn't mind that right now. She concentrates to not fail in meditating. She held her hands at the knees.

Shadow was watching his son and his feline friend getting along which made him smile a bit.

He then sit near them and meditates as well.

 **xxx**

Outside the palace, Scourge was ready to spy on them in the palace. He made sure he had equipment ready to get inside, he activates an invisibility watch and sneaks up to the entrance. He keeps himself quiet to not be heard or exposed. He then sneaks up the stairs and walks past Shadow, Silver and Blaze in the meditation room and he grinned evilly which was not seen.

"Great, now I have to wait until they come out from their meditation. But meanwhile I need to not be exposed" Scourge thought.

He then sneaks to a chamber to find Mephiles old treasure crest, he slowly opened the lid and saw many coins and jewels and a crown with diamonds.

"Hehehehe…. might need the crown for my master" Scourge snickered and puts it in his invisible backpack. He made sure no one was there.

"So, father. Who took the bracelet cuff? Did an intruder break into the old palace?" Silver asked, walking into the room with Shadow.

"I don't know, probably a stranger thinking this place is an abandoned ruin and thought it looked nice" Shadow guessed, "But I noticed that the bracelet cuff chose the blue hedgehog and it won't come off. It unleashed a pink genie hedgehog which I didn't even realize she was in that bracelet cuff gemstone all these years" he said.

"A genie?" Silver gasped.

"Yes, and she has to grant three wishes to the chosen one or his friends. But it has to be the chosen one to free her from the bracelet, otherwise she'll stay inside it forever if the third wish from the wearer is not about freedom" Shadow continued. But they didn't know that Scourge heard everything. He grins and runs away from the palace still invisible.

"Poor girl. What should we-…" Silver was cut off when Blaze growled wildly like an animal, "Huh?"

Blaze was crouching and growling like a vicious predator, "I smell something familiar" she growled.

Shadow and Silver was confused to what she's talking about. But when Blaze noticed that she was watched by Shadow and Silver, she quickly acts normal.

"What is what?" Silver asked her curiously.

"Oh it's my sense of smell, I thought I sensed something coming past" Blaze chuckled nervously.

"Okay, whatever it was, it is trouble" Shadow said.

* * *

Back to the ruin, Scourge told Mephiles everything about the bracelet.

 _ **"WHAT?! Amy is chosen by a blue hedgehog?!"**_ Mephiles screamed.

"Yes, I heard it from your son and grandson. This blue hedgehog must not free her, right?" Scourge asked Mephiles.

 _ **"Indeed, it's my punishment for her. I swear I'll tear the wearer apart when I come out from this prison"**_ Mephiles said.

"But we don't even know who this blue hedgehog is or where he lives" Scourge said.

 _ **"It doesn't matter now. Once I'm free from this thing my powers will tell me where the chosen hedgehog is"**_ Mephiles said.

"Okay master" Scourge bows down but looked up, "Can I do something for you now master?" he asked.

 _ **"Hmmm…hide me somewhere close to you"**_ Mephiles said.

"Ah, my trench coat would work" Scourge said, grabbing his trench coat and hides the Scepter of Darkness staff inside the pocket.

 _ **"Good, now you can tell me without going back to the temple"**_ Mephiles said to him. Scourge nods and gets out from the temple with him, having evil plans together.

* * *

As day turns to night time, Sonic and Amy are back at the house. Amy turns into a genie again, floating around in the air like a ghost. She was humming of the song 'A Whole New World' from the movie Aladdin.

Sonic notices this and smiled at her, "You sure like the song, Ames?"

"Yeah. It's so catching and romantic" Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah, I would love to sing it myself if I can" Sonic said.

Amy had an idea as she changed genie tail to legs again; then using her magic powers to summon a magic carpet.

Sonic got on it and knew what's going on; Amy was offering a ride for her and him. They flew out from the open window and into the sky, seeing Station Square below them.

 **Sonic:**

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_

The carpet flew down to the hotel building, grabbing a rose flower from the window and gave it to Sonic. He gave it to Amy and she sniffed it.

 **Sonic:**

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride_

They flew away from the town and got up, up, up into the sky. The carpet keeps holding them onto it and flew forward after doing a flip in the air.

 **Sonic:**

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us "No"_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **Amy:**

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But now from way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 **Sonic:**

 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

The carpet makes a cloud look like an ice cream and they came to a herd of birds, scaring one of them. Amy then held her arms out right before they dove down.

 **Amy:**

 _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world_

They dove down to the sea over some sailboats. Amy covered her eyes but Sonic held her arms away from her eyes.

 **Sonic:**

 _Don't you dare close your eyes_

 **Amy:**

 _A hundred thousand things to see_

 **Sonic:**

 _Hold your breath - it gets better_

They flew past Angel Island and waved to Knuckles who was guarding the Master Emerald, making him surprised in shock to see a flying carpet with two hedgehogs. He faints on the floor near his Master Emerald.

 **Amy:**

 _I'm like a shooting star_

 _I've come so far_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 **Sonic:**

 _A whole new world_

They flew to a herd of wild horses and Amy pets a young one and it neighs happily.

 **Amy:**

 _Every turn a surprise_

 **Sonic:**

 _With new horizons to pursue_

 **Amy:**

 _Every moment gets better_

They flew to the sky again as they sing along romantically. Amy held Sonic's hand which made the blue hedgehog smile.

 **Sonic and Amy:**

 _I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

The carpet flew down to the forest, passing by the trees and making sure that its hedgehogs are hanging onto it. They came to an open lake as they keep singing.

 **Sonic:**

 _A whole new world_

 **Amy:**

 _A whole new world_

 **Sonic:**

 _That's where we'll be_

 **Amy:**

 _That's where we'll be_

 **Sonic:**

 _A thrilling chase_

 **Amy:**

 _A wondrous place_

 **Sonic and Amy:**

 _For you and me_

They lean in to each other as the song ends; the carpet was touching the water by its sides.

* * *

 **I don't own the song. It belongs to Disney.**  
 **That song really brings back memories ever since I watched that movie when I was a kid. :)**


	7. Captured

**I heard that the movie actor Christopher Lee passed away on June 7. :(  
(1922 - 2015)**

 **Rest in Peace, Christopher Lee.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **45 Reviews, 27 Favs, 26 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy and Sonic were watching some fireworks blowing up in the sky and the carpet lying on the side. They were on the top of the skyscraper building.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yeah it is. Say Ames, have you ever liked fireworks before?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonikku. Fireworks have existed in centuries" Amy said. Sonic then fiddled his fingers thinking of something to say to Amy, "Ames...this is gonna be hard but has your heart ever beaten to someone you like?"

"No, I don't wanna talk about it" Amy said, turning away from him with a scowl on her face.

"Amy, I didn't mean it" Sonic said, Amy turned and her frown was gone.

"Oh, okay. I don't know yet... Sonikku" Amy said and rests her head on his shoulder.

Sonic then reaches for his iPhone and selects the image gallery. Amy lifts her head up and saw this.

"Hey Amy, take a look at this. It's us on the pictures, at the zoo and at the city" Sonic said, showing her the pictures when they were at the zoo and Station Square. Then Amy saw a pic of a capuchin monkey.

"Awww…. it looks so cute" Amy said with cute eyes.

"Yeah, Crystal the Monkey is that kind of monkey" Sonic said.

"Who's Crystal the Monkey?" Amy asked him, not knowing who it is.

"Crystal is a monkey-actress who has been in movies like Hangover II, Night at the museum trilogy etc." Sonic said.

"Wow. Even animals can become movie stars too?" Amy gasped.

"Yup. It's unbelievable" Sonic chuckled while putting the iPhone back in his pocket. Amy smiled cutely and rest on his shoulder as the fireworks continues.

 **xxx**

After the fireworks are over, they arrived back home after a long night of flying the carpet. Amy and Sonic jumped off it as it turns into a normal rug.

"That was so much fun, Ames" Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure was. What do you think of the magic carpet ride?" Amy asked him.

"Amazing, Ames. You are a great genie" Sonic hugged her.

"Same for you, Sonikku. You are a nice master and the kindest boy" Amy said.

 **xxx**

From a window far away from them Scourge was spying on the two with binocular. He puts them down and takes out the scepter of darkness.

"Master, I found them" Scourge said.

 _ **"Excellent. Now you'll take care of the blue hedgehog and cut his hand off"**_ Mephiles said.

"With pleasure, I will do it and you give me my super-form?" Scourge was getting impatient but calm.

 _ **"Yesss, just go beat him"** _ Mephiles said.

 **xxx**

Sonic was sleeping in his bed and Amy was in the bracelet. Scourge used a dagger knife to unlock the front door to get inside.

He quietly steps in to his bedroom and sees Sonic sleeping with the bracelet on. Scourge chuckled and takes a bag to cover Sonic's face with. Sonic woke up with a muffled scream.

Scourge then hits Sonic with a club to knock him out, "Mephiles will be so proud!" he snickered and lifts Sonic over his shoulders, carrying him downstairs. He walked to the apartment he was spying on Amy and Sonic.

"Uhhhhh….. owwwww" Sonic groaned.

Scourge pulled the bag off Sonic's face and grinned evilly.

"Mephiles told me everything about the bracelet. Now how should I remove it, cut your hand off or your entire arm?" Scourge spoke like a maniac.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked.

"I am Scourge, supreme advisor to lord Mephiles!" Scourge said and sticks the dagger in Sonic's wrist, ready to cut it off. But then no other than Silver threw his ninja-star at Scourge, nailing him at the wall.

"Ahh! What the?!" Scourge screamed.

"Don't even think about it you crazy ass bitch!" Silver snarled. He goes to the blue hedgehog to help him up, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Sonic groaned as he got up and they both escape from Scourge before he broke himself free from the ninja-stars.

"GRRRRR! Come back here you sick pigs!" he shouted.

 _ **"What the hell is going on out there, Scourge?!"**_ Mephiles yelled from the staff artifact.

"They escaped, master! I was about to cut the blue hedgehog's hand!" Scourge pleaded Mephiles not to kill him.

 _ **"One more mistake and you'll be dead when I'm out"**_ Mephiles threatened him.

* * *

Silver has brought Sonic to the palace far away from Station Square. Sonic had a bandage on his wrist since the dagger made blood come out.

"Who are you and how did you know I was captured?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Silver and I saw you getting kidnapped by the same guy who almost you-know-what to a cat" Silver said.

"Thanks. And this is the old palace, huh? The same one I've been to where I found this" Sonic gestured to the bracelet cuff.

"Yes. It's not abandoned after all" Silver kneels down to have a closer look for the bracelet.

"Can you bring her out?" Silver asked him.

"Huh? You already know?" Sonic asked.

"Well duh, a genie can either be rubbed out or come out by itself as long as the chosen one wears it" Silver rolled his eyes.

Sonic sighs and rubs the gemstone cuff to make Amy come out, though he knows she can come out by herself now. She came out in a pink smoke and looks around confused.

"Where are we, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"We are inside the old palace. And by the way this is Silver" Sonic said, introducing Silver to her.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Silver" Amy said and shakes hands with him.

"Same for you" Silver said. But suddenly Amy realized that the palace is the same one she got turned into a genie.

"Uh Silver, is this Mephiles' palace?" Amy asked him a bit scared.

"Yes it is" Silver said.

Amy then got a nervous breakdown and held her head, groaning in horror. Sonic and Silver got surprised why she acted that way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror.

"What is happening?!" Sonic gasped in horror and saw Amy scream in panic. She then calms down panting after 5 minutes.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked her, but she backs off in fright and shivers.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" Amy screamed.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Ames!" Sonic tries to calm her down.

"What is going on here?" Shadow walks in the lobby.

"She must be having a horrific flashback of this place, do something!" Silver tells his father of Amy having her breakdown.

"Only her master can calm her down" Shadow said.

Sonic heard this and gets to Amy to stop this madness before she goes crazy as hell. He cups her face to make her look at him, "Amy. Look at me and breathe slowly and think of me. Think of the good things we do. Now calm down" Sonic tells her. Amy pants out and slowly breaths but was still frightened.

"Sonikku, I feel so scared" Amy shivered.

"It's okay Amy, you are here with me and friends" Sonic said, giving her a hug for comfort. Amy hugged back since she needed it.

"Who screamed?" Blaze walked in.

"It's Amy who screamed. She just had a horrific nervous breakdown" Sonic explained to Blaze of what happened.

"Oh, so she is the genie that is inside the bracelet?" Blaze asked.

"Yup" Sonic nodded.

"Sonic, why are we in this palace this late at night?" Amy asked.

"Because a green hedgehog was about to cut off my hand and Silver rescued us from him. He said something about Mephiles is his master" Sonic said.

This made Shadow shocked over those words, "No. It is true. He survived the rumble in the temple and he can be free any moment" Shadow said.

"WHAT?!" Amy screamed.

"I can't allow my own father to destroy us all and take you back, Amy. We have to get the Scepter of Darkness before it's too late" Shadow said to Amy and the gang.

"No way am I gonna see his face again! That green asshole is a demented maniac!" Blaze said.

"If he shows up again I'm gonna break his fingers one by one" Silver said, crossing his arms.

"That's good thinking, but no" Shadow said.

* * *

Outside Station Square, Scourge held the Scepter of Darkness in his hand and Mephiles was glowing in anger inside.

"Dude, I know you're pissed but that white hedgehog got in the way" Scourge said.

 _ **"You are supposed to kill him when you had the chance. When you have your super-form you can tear him apart without mercy along with his friends"** _ Mephiles said with a scary voice.

"Tear apart sounds good to me" Scourge grinned.

" _ **And I sensed that the uniform that Silver had is from my palace. We must go there"**_ Mephiles said.

"All right. Do you feel your powers restored yet?" Scourge asked.

 _ **"Yesss, now put me down so I can come out"**_ Mephiles demanded him to. Scourge placed down the Scepter and purple smoke and lightning bolts emerges from it as Mephiles evil laughter was heard.

Scourge watches how Mephiles takes shape in the smoke and his eyes were glowing a crimson color.

"M-m-m-master?!" Scourge stuttered at seeing Mephiles in his physical form similar to Shadow.

 _ **"Yesss…. I am free from the Scepter of Darkness! And ready to take my revenge on Shadow!"** _ Mephiles shouted.

"Now can I have my superform Master?!" Scourge asked.

 _ **"You shall have it"**_ Mephiles said and fires energy beam at Scourge, turning his green fur purple, his irises and whites black and red, he has become Super Scourge.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Scourge laughed insanely.

 _ **"Good, now we shall destroy our enemies and take Amy. And there's much more than death! Muahahahah!"** _ Mephiles grinned and laughed evilly along with Scourge.


	8. Second Wish

**63 Reviews, 29 Favs, 28 Followers!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was busy doing some stuff and babysitting my niece for a few days.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic was pacing back and forth, thinking of his second wish but he got nothing. He didn't want to make this wish too complicated, "Man, I can't even think of my second wish"

Then Amy appeared out from the bracelet, "Problem Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"I can't think of my second wish" Sonic said.

"Sonikku, I don't know how much longer I can wait to get free. You have to make your second wish before Mephiles gets me" Amy said with worry.

"That's the thing. I don't know what I should wish for. Something that can make me feel like a super hero with super powers to stop Mephiles" Sonic said.

Amy then got an idea what he said, "Wait, did you said super powers?" she asked him.

"Yes, that's it" Sonic said excited. He then clears his throat to say his wish, "I wish to have a powerful super form" he tells Amy his second wish.

"Wish granted" Amy said and zaps a yellow bolt at Sonic, his blue fur changes bright golden yellow and his eyes got red as Shadow's eyes.

"Whoa! Look at me!" Sonic said, looking at his form.

"What do you think, Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Perfect! I feel great! I can fly and I got greater strength and stamina!" Sonic said as he flies around the room, shining in a bright light.

"Incredible" Shadow said.

"Wow, that was amazing" Silver gasped. Amy turned to see that Blaze, Silver and Shadow were standing there.

"Amy, I got a wish" Blaze said.

"Okay. What is it?" Amy asked her.

"I wish to have nine lives" Blaze tells her wish.

"Your wish is my command" Amy said, crossing her arms and bows her head to do her magic on Blaze.

Blaze was covered in an orange light and looked exactly the same.

"Now I feel better" Blaze said. She took a deep breath and exhales.

"Yup. Just so you know, it will bring down one life if you're shot or stabbed" Amy said.

"Okay" Blaze nodded.

"Anyone else want a wish?" Amy asked the group, Shadow shook his head no but Silver nodded.

"I want to be like Sonic, be golden but not so golden" Silver tells her his wish.

"To be like his super form? Okay" Amy said.

She zaps Silver with the same beam and Silver's fur turned vanilla color and red eyes like his father, his neon tattoos and boots marks turns yellow.

"Haha! Look at me! Look at me! I am Über Silver!" Silver cheered out and flew around.

Soon, Sonic and Silver turned off their super forms to save it for the battle against Mephiles. Amy was a little worried if something might happen to her when Mephiles finds her and force her to be his master again.

She flew down to Sonic to have a talk with him, "Excuse me guys, I'm gonna have a talk here with Sonic"

The others but Sonic left the room and the two started their talk.

"Sonic, I was wondering what's gonna happen if Mephiles finds us" Amy said to him.

"Don't worry Ames. I'll be there for you. I care for you most of my friends besides Tails. You got a heart of gold" Sonic said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" Amy leaned in.

"Yes, you are the kindest girl genie I've ever seen" Sonic added.

"Oh, that's so sweet you said to me" Amy said.

Sonic cups her face and leans his lips on hers.

Amy's eyes widens in surprise when Sonic kissed her for the first time. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Soon Sonic pulled from the kiss and Amy sighs dreamily.

"Wow" Amy said with a blush.

"I wanted to express my feelings to you but I was too shy until now" Sonic said.

"I was gonna too but I thought that love is dangerous but this is real love" Amy said, nuzzling his chest and purrs.

"*Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrr*" Sonic purred and did the same to Amy.

He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. She hugged back as well with a cute smile on her face.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Mephiles and Super Scourge were at the mountain caves planning on getting rid of Shadow and his friends.

"So you will kill Shadow on your own while I take care of the others, right?" Super Scourge asked Mephiles if he was right.

"Yes. My son will pay for sealing me in that damn staff" Mephiles said.

"Now that you were clear, I'm gonna get them now, starting with his son. I'm gonna stick my thumbs in his eyes" Super Scourge said with a sickening grin.

"Go ahead. Find him and tear him down" Mephiles said. Scourge flew away to find Silver.

 **xxx**

Blaze and Silver was at a waterhole with a cherry tree near it.

"I don't believe in ghost stories" Blaze said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I don't. But if they were real I'll show them who's scary" Silver chuckled.

"Really? I used to be scared of ghost stories when I was a kid, I hide under the sheets in my bed when it came to the scary part, like how a werewolf starting to eat" Blaze said.

"Wow. My mother used to tell me that the boogey man will come and get me" Silver said.

"It's just something for parents to tell their children if they don't clean their rooms the boogeyman will come and give you warts or bite you" Blaze said.

"I see" Silver said and Blaze suddenly leans on his shoulder, pretending to be tired. He blushed at this for a girl doing this for the first time.

"So how long have you been a ninja for?" Blaze asked.

"Hmmm….about 25 years" Silver said, "I started to train when I was 14. My father taught me in ninjutsu and karate. He taught me many moves in it. At the start we trained in Japan"

"I see. But how were you able to hide your real self all these years without anyone knowing you didn't grow old?" Blaze asked.

"I used disguises" Silver replied.

"Oh, I guess that you don't grow old but you can still be killed?" Blaze guessed.

"Yes, immortal has many different meanings, like can't be killed, doesn't age after turning adult, living forever" Silver said.

"Mmhmm…..and how long have you guarded the underground temple?" Blaze asked.

"Eh, I lost count. Probably more than a century I guess" Silver shrugs.

"Well I must say that you still look handsome" Blaze said with a smile, Silver blushed more after being called handsome.


	9. The Message

**70 Reviews, 29 Favs, 29 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver was alone at the cliffs at the mountains having a view over the place. He sat down and meditated a bit with his two katana swords in front of him. He took off his mask inhales deeply. He keeps himself calm and listened to every sound around him. That until he heard an evil cackle behind him.

"So, we meet again ninja boy. For the last time!" it was Scourge's voice. Silver open his eyes in alert and does a back flip, landing on his feet and takes out his weapon, "You!" he snarled.

"Yes it's me again and I'm here to kick your grey ass out of here. My master gave me this!" Scourge said with a scary grin, he transformed into his super-form.

"No way" Silver gasps.

"Now prepare to be destroyed!" Super Scourge grinned and dashes towards Silver and he crashed onto some rocks. Silver then used his own super-form to fight against Scourge. He used a golden version of ESP and threw large rocks at Scourge, they only knocked him back.

"Urgh! You'll pay for this!" Scourge roared out in anger and flies to Super Silver, but he got a quill slashed off by Super Silver's katana.

"HIYAH!" Silver swings his sword against him again but missed.

Scourge grinned and kicks off Silver's right katana and holds it in a ninja position. Silver glared angrily and the two hedgehogs began sword-fighting. Silver was better at sword-fighting than Scourge so he soon circular punched him. He took back his katana and holds them in an X-pose.

"Give up, Scourge! I'm better than you in martial arts!" Silver said.

"GRRRRR!" Scourge growled and he suddenly gets claws on his hands, similar to those of Freddy Krueger.

"But with Mephiles' help I can do this!" Scourge said and elbows Silver in the face, making him lose his katanas.

Silver got a serious slash on his back, "AAAARGH!" he screamed in pain.

"Hahahahaha!" Scourge laughed insanely.

He slashes Silver in the arm when he attempts to gets his katanas. He then grabs Silver roughly by the throat, "Oh, hell no Ninja! Tell your daddy that Mephiles is coming for him next. Then I kill you" Scourge said to him and tosses him into the river.

With that said as he walks away, Blaze was hiding in the tree and jumps down to get Silver, "Oh, man. Being a cat really sucks when it comes to water" she gulps nervously and dives into the water.

She swims down to reach Silver, grabbing his arm and pulled him close to her as she swims back up to the surface with him. She gasped for air while Silver is unconscious and his back is still bleeding.

Blaze brings him up to dry land, "He's still alive. I gotta give him CPR" she said.

She pushed his chest a few times and blew air into his mouth, making sure his chest lifts up. After a few attempts he finally coughs out water and slowly opened his eyes.

"B-B-Blaze?" Silver said weakly as his color returns from vanilla yellow to his normal grey color.

"Silver, what happened?" Blaze asked.

"Scourge beat my ass up. He told me something" Silver said, his arm got four cuts as well but the bleeding there has already stopped.

"Scourge? Oh, no. He's after us again" Blaze gasped.

"Yes. We must warn our friends and my father" Silver said. Blaze carried him all the way back to the palace.

After arriving, Silver had his back bandaged to prevent infection in the wounds. But he had to be in bed to recover. Shadow was next to him and held his son's hand.

"My son. Tell me what happened at the mountains" Shadow asked Silver to know what happened really.

"Scourge attacked me in a super-form similar to Sonic's but purple. Before he threw me into the river he said that Mephiles is coming for you next" Silver said. Shadow was shocked to hear this.

"I suppose I have to face Mephiles alone. I'm the one who sealed my own father" Shadow said.

"But you'll die" Silver said.

"Life is worth it if I die. I will and will always be in you Silver" Shadow said.

"Okay" Silver said and hugged Shadow.

* * *

Amy and Sonic were having their romantic moment together. Amy's legs were still in a genie tail and with her Arabian outfit on too.

"Don't worry, Ames. I won't let that bastard take you again. I know you're scared, I'm scared too" Sonic said.

"I understand Sonikku. But I guess once I'm free I become a hedgehog again" Amy said.

"Even if you become a hedgehog you'll still have your genie powers" Sonic said.

"Yep, I like those powers" Amy said, morphing into a cute cat for Sonic.

"Aww you look so cute Ames" Sonic said and picks her up.

She nuzzled against him and purred cutely, "*Purrrrrrrr*"

"Awwww" Sonic said with a smile and puts her down, she then morphs into a human version of herself.

"Whoa, that's new. I always wondered what I would look like as a human" Sonic said.

"Let's see" Human Amy zaps her magic on Sonic to transform him into a human.

Sonic morphed into a human and he appeared to look very sexy and handsome. His human hair was blue and his eyes were the same color as a hedgehog. He wore a blue shirt, dark blue jeans and his signature red shoes.

He walks up at a mirror and checks himself.

"Wow, but hey? Where's my ears and tail?" Human Sonic wondered, he saw that his ears are not on top on his head but on the sides and his tail was not at his bottom.

"You are completely human looking Sonikku, but you'll turn back soon" Human Amy said.

"Oh, but I do kinda look handsome" Human Sonic smirked, still checking himself at the mirror. Human Amy walks up to him and felt his abs under the shirt.

"Well, well, it seems you got a six-pack Sonikku" Human Amy giggled.

"Yup. Male humans sure do have abs when they're teenagers" Human Sonic said.

"And human girls sure often have an hourglass figure, I wouldn't like being fat" Human Amy joked.

"Amy, can we turn hedgehogs again now?" Human Sonic asked.

"Not yet, you'll be back in a few minutes" Human Amy said.

"All right. Man, I can see why people wear clothes because they don't have fur to keep themselves warm" Human Sonic said.

"Your outfit suits you, Sonic. I like it" Human Amy said, hugging him. Just then Blaze came in and was surprised at seeing them as humans.

"Sonic? Amy? Is that you?" Blaze asked.

The humanized hedgehogs turned to Blaze from the hug.

"Yes it's us Blaze, I turned myself and Sonic into humans temporary" Human Amy said.

"Wow, that's new. So how long will you guys be back to mobians?" she asked.

"I guess five minutes" Human Amy shrugs.

"Cool, I guess I would look great as a human" Blaze said, picturing herself as one.

"I'll draw a pic of you as one" Human Amy said, summoning a paper and a pencil to draw of Blaze. After two minutes she was already finished by her magical drawing.

"Whoa, this looks real than portraits in oil painting" Blaze looks at the drawing of her human form.

"Yeah. And now Sonic and I will turn back to normal soon" Human Amy said to her.

As the last minutes went, they both morphed back to hedgehogs again.

"Wow. It feels awesome to be a human being, Ames" Sonic said. Amy smiled at what he said.

"Guys, Silver has been injured" Blaze interrupts them.

"Injured? Did he get hurt or something?" Amy asked curiously.

"Let's go and check him" Blaze said and they go to Silver's room. They saw that he was still bandaged.

"Silver what happened?" Sonic asked him.

"Scourge got a super-form and he slashed me badly. He said Mephiles is coming for my father" Silver said.

"Say what? You're not serious are you?" Sonic said.

"Are you kidding? He slashed my back, see the blood on the bandage?!" Silver said and showed how bad it is.

"Okay, you're serious! Sheesh! No need to be pushy. But why the hell did he attack you and then left?" Sonic asked.

"He wanted to show me that message, He'll kill us all. Mephiles and he will destroy you except Amy" Silver continued.

Sonic sat down in shock, "No, we must fight back"

"He's too strong, Sonic. He beat up my ass badly" Silver said.

"Silver relax, maybe you were not ready for using your newfound powers" Blaze pleaded.

Silver inhales deeply and calms down, "I guess so. But I was so close. I believe in myself I'm no disgrace for my family" he said calmly.

Blaze tenderly touched his cheek as he lies down, "Get some rest, Silver. It gives you strength" Blaze said. Silver simply nods and lies down. Sonic and Amy left the room while Blaze stayed by Silver's side.


	10. Training

**78 Reviews, 33 Favs, 31 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Shadow was now teaching Sonic kickboxing while Silver is recovering from his wounds. Right now he was teaching him how to do a side kick and a jab punch.

"Come on Sonic, show me what you got!" Shadow said and holds his arms up to block Sonic's kicks and punches. Sonic did a front kick and Shadow blocked it. He then did a side kick at Sonic and he fell on his butt.

"Ow, you are strong for your age" Sonic said.

"Yup, being 200 years is not so bad. Physically I'm 25 years" Shadow said, helping him up. They did some practice of the bow staffs. It was very difficult for Sonic to use them and he almost got constantly hit by Shadow. But he managed to block the move from his and swipes him off from the floor.

"Whoa! Keep going kid, show me!" Shadow got up quickly and whacks Sonic's staff but Sonic didn't let go of it and keeps swiping and blocking Shadow's moves. That is until they decide to take a break. Oddly Shadow didn't even break a sweat during the training.

"What's next Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Karate" Shadow answered.

After the break, Sonic and Shadow were dressed in karate uniforms and stands at the ring to start the practice. They bowed and began the practice, Shadow did a circular punch and Sonic blocks it with his wrist and did a jab punch. Shadow then did a Kekomi kick and Sonic groans in pain.

"Is that all you got Sonic?" Shadow taunts Sonic and does a flying front kick but Sonic does an elbow block, then doing a jab punch.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Sonic smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow grinned and does a mountain punch at Sonic. But he quickly recovered and tries to punch him, but he got flipped over his shoulder and lands on his back.

"Watch your step" Shadow chuckled.

Sonic got up and stands in his fighting stance to continue the practice. He then did some blocking moves from Shadow's and then did a double punch. Then he did a butterfly kick at him but got taken down again.

"Good work Sonic, you are not bad" Shadow helped him up again.

"Yes, I got yellow belt in karate" Sonic said and shakes hands with him.

"Now, let's practice some more and then a break" Shadow said, Sonic nodded and gets into his fighting stance again.

* * *

At Silver's room, he was getting his wounds on his back treated by Blaze before going to practice.

"Hold still, Silver. This won't hurt a bit" Blaze said as she washed his wounds.

"Argh! Careful!" Silver winced at this. He sat up to get his torso wrapped in bandages again by Blaze.

"There, that should do it" Blaze said and finishes fixing his bandage.

"Thanks Blaze, you are so kind" Silver said and hugs her.

Blaze noticed that Silver got some nice abs, she got stunned at looking at them since Silver is so well-trained.

"What are you looking at Blaze?" Silver asked her.

"N-n-nothing Silver" Blaze lied.

"Oh, but let's go training shall we?" Silver said.

"Sure Silver, but be careful" Blaze said and follows him.

They got to the yard on the rooftop to start their practicing. Silver wraps an bandana on his head as he got ready. Blaze took off her jacket to reveal a tank top.

"Alright, let's start! HIYA!" Silver rushes toward Blaze and jumps above her to make a sweep-kick, but she dodges.

"Trying to knock a kitty down? You know we cats always land on our feet" Blaze smirked.

"Ha ha ha, yep" Silver laughed sarcastically and sneaks past Blaze to flip her over his head. She then lands on her hands and makes a jab punch at him. It was not serious and they block their attacks fist to fist.

Silver was quick at blocking Blaze's attacks but it was not the same with the bandage on his torso. He then circular punches her.

Blaze lands on her back from the punch and gets back up. She then does an elbow strike at him and some Monkey kung fu moves at Silver, he did a crane move and kicks Blaze after she did some blows on him. After doing the crane he helps Blaze up and she was panting after using so much energy.

"That was amazing, Silver. You really train without breaking a sweat" Blaze said.

"Yup. You were also great too" Silver said.

"Thanks, let's have a break shall we?" Silver asked her.

Blaze nodded and they walked over to the bench to have their break before the next round in training.

Blaze was having some thoughts about Silver but decides to not tell him about them, no matter what he asks.

"Silver, have you ever met a pretty girl?" she asked.

"Not yet Blaze" Silver replied.

* * *

Sonic and Amy was having a talk in Shadow's room about when Mephiles or Scourge arrives.

"Amy, I know that you are scared of Mephiles but you got to help us to fight against him. But if it cost us the life, you are our only hope" Shadow said.

"I know, but Mephiles is hard to defeat without the scepter of darkness" Amy said, looking away a little.

"Amy, Silver and I will take care of Scourge as well, but I swear I'll always stay with you" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonikku, I will be inside the bracelet and Mephiles won't take your arm for it" Amy leans to him.

"I just hope he doesn't chop off my arm" Sonic said.

"Well he will not kill his own grandson at all even" Shadow said, Amy and Sonic nodded at his words.

"Do you have a plan Shadow?" Sonic asked him.

"All we can do is wait, Sonic. If I die, take my place in the palace, if I survive everything will be alright" Shadow said.

"But Shadow, I'm just an ordinary hedgehog. I'm not worthy" Sonic said.

"Either was I, but it's my duty" Shadow said.

At the same time Amy was looking at the window with a worried look. She saw it was a rainy weather outside too.

* * *

Silver was now practicing some military training Shadow learned him. He was climbing up on a wall with Blaze and crawled through a tunnel.

"I wonder how long it took for men to let women in the army somewhere after World War II" Blaze smirked.

"No idea" Silver shrugs and gets out from the tunnel, he then jumps on the poles with her to increase the chance of balance. Blaze was jumping behind him and they landed safely on the other side. After that they practice on climbing up ropes without getting rope-burns.

"Climb a little faster, Silver" Blaze said, climbing faster.

"I am" Silver said while climbing. He reaches the top and carefully climbs down the rope. Blaze reaches as well and she saw she is 10 ft. up on the rope. She then climbs down and jumps off the rope to land on her feet. Silver was stunned by this moment.

"What?" Blaze grinned.

"Nothing" Silver snapped out of it and regains calmness.

"You were looking at how I jumped" Blaze said with a smirk.

"Uhhh…..maybe" Silver blushed.

"It's okay Silver, I've trained with my parents before I ran away" Blaze crossed her arms.

"Oh, I understand. But Blaze, have you and your parents had any good time together?" Silver asked her. Blaze then got a flashback from when she was a kid.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Blaze the princess of the Sol kingdom was with her mother at the solar emerald in a chamber._

 _"One day you'll learn how to protect and use the Sol Emeralds, Blaze. Only our family can use them" Blaze's mother said._

 _"But aren't they dangerous, mommy?" Young Blaze asked._

 _"No no no hon, they are not for us. But remember that you may use them as a last resort in battle" Blaze's mother tells her about the emeralds._

 _"Ohhh, um mom, can we go and have fun?" Young Blaze asked. Her mother smiled sweetly and picks her daughter up and they both walked to the yard around the castle to have a good time together._

 _They played hide and seek and even tag play. This time it was Blaze who was it._

 _"Gotcha Mommy!" Young Blaze squealed and claps her mother's leg._

 _"Oh my sweet angel, come here" Her mother picked her up and hugs her._

 _"I love you mom" Young Blaze nuzzled on her mother's shoulder._

 _"I know Blaze, your father loves you as well" her mother said and hugs her again._

 **(End of flashback)**

"My parents and I had a good time together those days"

"Wow, they sure love you" Silver chuckled.

"Yeah, they still do even with those rules they have" Blaze said with her ears down.

Silver went to her and held his arms around her waist, "I understand already Blaze. Parents can be tough sometimes"

"Silver, I really wish they weren't" Blaze said sadly.

"Oh Blaze, I understand how you are feeling. But you got a friend that really cares for you now" Silver said, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Silver, you are my best pal ever" Blaze smiled some and looked up on his face, she hugged him back as well.

"Blaze, you are too cute when you smile" Silver chuckled some. They walk out from the training room to get to his room.


	11. Fight

**82 Reviews, 34 Favs, 32 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze and the hedgehogs were discussing their plan as Mephiles and Scourge are closing in.

"Here's the plan, I'm gonna face Mephiles alone while you guys take care of Scourge. But as I said before, if I die it's up to you guys to defeat them without me" Shadow said.

"But I'm not ready to guard the palace father" Silver said.

"I know Silver, either is Sonic" Shadow said, glancing at Sonic.

"I'll try my best Shadow, no matter the cost" Sonic salutes.

"Good, I already have my own super-form" Shadow said and turns into a bluish version of himself.

"I call it Hero Shadow, this form I can only stay for a few moments but I become nearly invincible" Hero Shadow said.

"That's cool. Amy, you're gonna have to hide inside the bracelet cuff" Sonic said. Amy nods and goes back into it to be safe.

"Blaze, you are coming with me" Silver said to Blaze.

"Okay, hope I don't get you-know-what by Scourge" Blaze said with a blush.

"It won't happen I promise" Silver said. They all got out from the palace to prepare themselves to face the two evils.

The sky was completely covered in clouds and Mephiles stands at the cliffs.

"I'll go now" Shadow said to the gang.

"Be careful now Shads" Sonic said to him. Shadow turned into his Hero Shadow form and flies toward Mephiles.

"I've expected you Shadow. After 150 years I've waited for your doom" Mephiles said.

"It is you who's going down, father. I will defeat you again like last time" Shadow said and takes out his katanas. Mephiles glowed dark purple and charged at Shadow to kill him. Super Scourge flies to the palace to destroy the others.

"Your powers are weaker than mine son!" Mephiles taunts Shadow.

"I don't think so!" Shadow yelled and slashes off Mephiles' right spikes on his head.

"ARGH!" Mephiles roared in pain.

 **xxx**

With Super Scourge he was fighting both Super Sonic and Super Silver at the same time. Sonic finally managed to do a hard spin-dash at him to make him stuck in a ravine.

"Surrender Scourge! You are trapped!" Super Sonic yelled.

"NO! You shall not defeat me!" Scourge screamed bloody-murder and breaks out free charging at Super Sonic. That until Super Silver whacks him with a bow staff and some physic blasts.

"We are two against one!" Super Silver said. Super Scourge got up and growling like a tiger and punches him hard in the face. Blaze then threw a fireball to distract Scourge from them.

"ARGH!"  
"Beware of the flames, Scourge! I'm gonna burn your ASS!" Blaze screamed.

"YOU BIT-…ARGH!" he got hit again and it burned his leather jacket up.

"My finest jacket!" he screamed and punched Blaze hard in the gut and sends her into a pillar. Silver gasps that Blaze is in trouble and he threw large rocks at Scourge to damage him.

Super Scourge grabs one of the rocks and threw it at Super Silver hitting his head hard, knocking him out hard.

"Ha!"

"Hey Scourge! I'm here!" Super Sonic dashes at him hard.

"Argh!" Super Scourge groans from the impact and crashed through the palace.

"He's inside! Let's find him!" Super Sonic said and flew in with Super Silver.

 **xxx**

With Shadow he was still fighting against Mephiles and he was not breaking a sweat, but he sure got slashes on him.

"You cannot hold up forever, Shadow! I will win!" Mephiles said and punched him hard.

"Hmph! I don't think so, father" Shadow said.

He then used his swords in an attempt to stab Mephiles but Mephiles dodged and with a single swipe of his claws he broke off the blades of the swords. Shadow threw them aside and turns into Hero Shadow again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he took out an emerald to send Mephiles back.

"Urgh! You are not superior!" Mephiles yelled and fires a white beam at Shadow to kill him but misses.

 **xxx**

Super Sonic and Super Silver with Blaze looked around inside the palace to find Scourge, but he was well hidden and hard to find.

"Where is he?" Super Sonic asked Blaze.

"I don't know. But that purple jerk is maybe around us" Blaze said.

Super Sonic sighs and does something else, "Come on, Scourge! Or are you too chicken to fight us?!" he does the chicken cluck noise.

Scourge was hiding behind the wall and he sure got angry at being called a chicken.

"Come here chicken! Get your scaredy chicken ass out here!" Super Sonic continued to taunt Scourge.

"What's the matter, Scourge? Too scared to get your ass out here? I can still find you all day!" Super Silver said.

Then Scourge loses it and comes out charging at them both, "GAAAAARGH!" he roared out and knocks them both over.

Blaze was behind him and she used her flames from her hands to burn his ass for real.

"AHHHHHH!" Super Scourge screamed in pain and turns angrily to Blaze and hold her in a strangle hold. Blaze struggled to get air but no use.

"You burned my ass up?!" Super Scourge snarled.

He is about to raise his fists up when Super Silver grabs him from behind and tosses him like a ragdoll.

"Good throw, Silver" Super Sonic said.

"Thanks, now let me fight him" Silver said and cocks his head before fighting again. Super Scourge growled lowly and then roars out in anger.

"GRAAAAH!" he tries to punch Silver but gets kneed in the gut.

Silver did a mountain punch on him and a block when Scourge tried to punch him. He then kicks him off him and did a sweep kick at him, sending him at Sonic.

"Sleep well dummy!" Super Sonic said and knocks him out hard.

Super Scourge collapses on the floor with a sluggish moan due to the hard blow to the head.

"One down and one left" Super Sonic said.

"Blaze, are you all right?" Super Silver asked, helping his feline friend up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's see Shadow is doing" Blaze said. They all ran out from the palace to see Hero Shadow still fighting Mephiles. He now had many bruises and cuts on his body by Mephiles.

"Getting tired, Shadow?! Well, what a shame because I'm just getting warmed up!" Mephiles hits Shadow hard in the face and then slashes him on the chest.

"ARRGH!" Shadow screamed.

Silver didn't want to see Shadow like this so he wants to help him, "Hey, grandfather!" he shouted to get Mephiles' attention.

"Huh, you!" Mephiles threw Shadow aside and flies towards him.

"Stay away from my father and my friends!" Silver said and Sonic steps out next to him. Mephiles then focused on the bracelet.

"Ahhh, the bracelet" Mephiles said with an evil grin.

"Don't come any closer, Mephiles! If you come closer you'll regret it!" Super Sonic yelled.

"Then so be it!" Mephiles fires a shockwave that sends Super Sonic, Super Silver and Blaze back. But they all got up and Sonic flew towards Mephiles spin-dashing him really hard.

"I won't let you take the cuff!" Super Sonic said.

He grabbed onto Mephiles' left spikes and slams him onto the ground with a large crash. But Mephiles got up and uses his beams against him but misses. Then Sonic was behind him and grabbed him.

"HAH! You are slow!" Super Sonic taunts him.

"GET OFF ME!" Mephiles shakes him off wildly and his eyes glowed red.

Super Sonic then rushes around him so fast that he creates a whirlwind around Mephiles.

"What are you-…..WHOA!" Mephiles didn't see that coming.

"NOW SILVER!" Super Sonic signals to Silver. He used his telekinesis to make large boulders fall on Mephiles until he was completely covered by them. Super Sonic and Super Silver turned back to their normal form and it seemed that they have won. Shadow came to them, he was alive but wounded.

"Well, I guess that it's all over, everyone is okay" Sonic said.

"No, he'll get up any second now Sonic. Look" Shadow pointed at the boulders starting to move.

"Damn it! How do we kill him?" Sonic growled lowly.

"Shit! The Scepter of Darkness! To destroy Mephiles we have to destroy his staff" Shadow said.

"We better find it before he gets free" Blaze said.

"But we don't know where Scourge kept it at his hiding place" Silver said.

"We better ask him where it is and we do it on a hard way" Shadow said, they walked into the palace and finds that Scourge has woke up right now. He then saw the three hedgehogs and Blaze surrounding him.


	12. Defeated?

**86 Reviews, 36 Favs, 35 Followers!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic rubbed the gemstone on the cuff to let Amy out so that she can help out and to make Scourge talk.

"Tell us now, where the Scepter of Darkness is, Scourge?" Amy asks Scourge.

"Never, I won't tell you anything!" Scourge refused to talk to her, "Rawr, you are so sexy, babe. I want you to be my babe" he said with lust in his eyes.

"Hmph" Amy glared and slaps him hard in the face for being a pervert.

"You cannot fuck me, I'm like smoke" Amy said angrily.

"Urgh, I still won't tell!" Scourge said.

"Then you will be beaten by my Sonikku" Amy said.

"Okay okay, it's at the forest near Station Square! Don't destroy me!" Scourge talked like a coward.

"Okay, let's go find it there. Sonic and Amy, get to the forest. Me, Silver and Blaze will keep an eye on Scourge and Mephiles before it's too late" Shadow said.

Amy summons a magic carpets from her magic for Sonic to ride on in order to get there faster.

"We'll be back as soon as possible guys. Keep an eye on Mephiles so he won't get out along with Scourge" Sonic said. They all nodded and Amy with Sonic flew away to find the Scepter of Darkness.

"How does it feel now to get your ass burned, pervert?" Blaze chuckled at Scourge.

 **xxx**

Sonic was sitting on the carpet with Amy and flew over mountains, rivers and finally into the forest to find the Scepter of Darkness. They didn't have much time left so they better hurry up.

"Man, I don't know what it looks like. Do you know, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like this" Amy made a picture of it in front of him.

"Okay, but this is gonna be hard still" Sonic said.

"As long as we work together we might find it soon" Amy said.

They dove into the forest and began their search for it.

"Follow me, Sonikku" Amy said as they walked.

They soon came to a river where it was a strong flow for Sonic since he can't swim.

"Amy, turn into a grapple hook" Sonic said. Amy nods and turned into a rope with a grapple hook.

Sonic grabbed the rope and threw it to the other side of the river and pulled it back to make sure it's stuck on a branch, he then began climbing on it and didn't look down.

"Okay, Sonic. Don't look down. Don't look down" Sonic said to himself.

Amy in her grapple hook form did her best to not lose her grip on the branch since she act as a hand in hook form.

"Must...keep...holding" Amy struggled. Then a bird lands on her and picks on her too.

"Ow! Get off me!" Amy yelled at the bird. But Sonic lost his balance and dangled on one hand on the rope.

"AMY! Need a hand here!" Sonic shouted.

Amy quickly turned into her hedgehog form, only with her genie tail still a rope.

"Hang on Sonic!" Amy stretches herself out and reaches for Sonic and pulls him in.

"Whoa!" Sonic takes her hand and they get to the shore, "Man, I'm never doing that again" he panted heavily.

"No time to argue Sonikku, we must keep walking" Amy said. They continued to walk through the forest. That until they see a shiny bright light among the plants.

"I see something shiny over there. I hope it's the one were looking for" Sonic said.

They walked toward the light and pushed the bushes aside to find...

"Do you see what I see" Amy said to Sonic.

"It must be it"

"The Scepter of Darkness, it must be it" Amy said and picks it up.

"Yes, now let's hurry back" Sonic said, Amy nods and creates a flying carpet to fly back to the palace before it was too late.

"Alright Sonic! Let's get back there!" Amy said.

 **xxx**

At the palace, Silver, Blaze and Shadow guards the pile of boulders that Mephiles is buried under. Scourge was tied with magical chains so not even his super-form can break free.

"Very clever, assholes! But that won't stop me for long!" Scourge yelled.

"That's it! I'm gonna shove my flames right up your ass!" Blaze had enough of hearing this bastard's mouth and that he wouldn't stay quiet for the past 30 minutes.

"Wait, Blaze. I got this" Silver stopped her from doing anything brutal to the green hedgehog.

"What are you gonna do now, ninja boy? Slice my ass in half with your stupid katana? I like to see you try" Scourge snickered.

Silver smirked and kneels down to Scourge, holding his chin up to make him look into his golden-yellow eyes, "You know, you've been a real asshole. And since I discovered your true nature of what you do to women, I'm gonna punish you for that" he chuckled. His eyes turned into swirly hypnotic eyes and Scourge was too late to shut his eyes.

"Now hear this, beat yourself in the face and your gut" Silver said to him.

"I shall beat myself in the face and the gut" Scourge said in a monotone voice.

"Good now stand up" Silver snaps his fingers and Scourge rises up, holding his fist up and punched himself repeatedly.

"Ow Ow ow ow!" Scourge groaned and yelps with each punch or slap he did to himself.

Blaze laughed at this, "This is too funny!"

"Yeahehehehe" Silver laughed too. But they could hear the boulder starting to move again, this time more powerful.

"URRRRRRRRRRGH! SHAAAAAADOW!" Mephiles voice echoed like mad and the boulders exploded everywhere.

"Oh, great" Silver said and quickly punched Scourge to knock him out.

"NOW YOU MUST DIE!" Mephiles roared out and fires deadly bolts at them all.

All of a sudden, a strange pink force field shields around them which was surprising.

"Stay away from them! Now go Sonic!" Amy shouted. Super Sonic jumped off and punches Mephiles so hard. Mephiles turned in anger and slashes him in the chest. But Sonic didn't wince and grabs one of his spikes and threw him at the walls.

"Sonic! Catch!" Silver threw his katana to Sonic and he catches it to fight against Mephiles. Mephiles got out and fires several beams at Super Sonic but misses as Super Sonic dodges them. They clashed with each other as Mephiles made a sword himself.

"You are a persistent little hedgehog!" Mephiles snarled.

"MY NAME IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic yelled.

Amy flew to Shadow to give him the Scepter of Darkness, "Shadow, we found it"

"NOOO!" Mephiles pushed Sonic out of the way, summoning his snake-like staff, "You're out of time, pinkie!" he summons a giant hour-glass to seal Amy inside it.

"WHOA!" Amy stumbled in and Shadow was pushed aside, dropping the Scepter of Darkness on the ground.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

The sand falls on her but she moved out of the way. It won't last until all the sand in the hour-glass gets piled up along with her.

"Wow! Nice shot!" Scourge cheered.

"Shut up!" Silver hits him with the frying pan hard.

 ***CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG***

Silver tries to get the Scepter of Darkness but he wasn't fast enough when he got hit by Mephiles' dark beam, turning him into a real-life non-mobian hedgehog.

"Silver!" Sonic gasped.

Then Blaze rushes to get the jewel.

"Down girl!" Mephiles turned her into a kitten.

"Meow" Baby Blaze meowed. Then Shadow and Sonic are the only ones left to fight Mephiles.

"Father, that's enough!" Shadow screamed.

"Or what, my son? You can't even defeat me this time! And not even your genie whore can help you now!" Mephiles cackled evilly.

"She's not a whore and you were never my father!" Shadow growled.

"Then so be it, you die with your blue pal!" Mephiles fires at them with deadly bolts but the two hedgehogs came closer by dodging them.

Shadow saw the scepter and quickly grabs it, "SONIC! CATCH!" he threw the scepter to Sonic, he grabs it and jumps onto Mephiles.

"Hey Mephiles, you want power? Well, this can take it away from you!" Sonic said and kicks him in the head, jumping off of him.

Amy was trying her best to break the glass but it was no use, not even her genie powers can do anything to help her. The pile of sand was half-way up, "Man, I gotta get out of this thing! Though I can't die but I have to help Sonic" she said.

Shadow then jumps onto Mephiles and stabs him in the shoulder.

"AAAARGH!" Mephiles screamed in pain and Shadow jumps off him.

"AMY! HANG ON!" Sonic runs to Amy to break her free.

But Mephiles strikes with an energy bolt between them both.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think you can free your genie, blue boy!" Mephiles laughed manically after recovering quickly.

"Wanna bet!" Shadow kicks Mephiles.

"Ugh! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mephiles strikes a beam on Shadow, sending him straight against the wall roughly.

Sonic then used a rock and smashed the hourglass so Amy could come out.

"Look now Mephiles, Amy can take the scepter! She has more power than you ever have!" Sonic said.

"I don't think so! She will die as well!" Mephiles growled lowly and flies towards Amy to destroy her and Sonic together. Sonic and Amy held their hands together as their end is seemly there.


	13. Third Wish

Sonic and Amy hugs each other in fear that this was the end of each other. Just as they thought the impact was gonna strike, it didn't. They opened their eyes and saw a strange blue and pink aura color glowing around them like a force-field.

"Impossible!" Mephiles gasped, it was the power of love that saved them both from death.

"What is this?" Amy gasped, she looks at her lover Sonic and then at Mephiles which she glares at. She then realized what this is.

"It's the power of love!" Amy said, standing up.

"No, I am the one who controls you! I'm your master, your lover!" Mephiles shouted at Amy.

"You may have owned me, but you were never my lover!" Amy said.

She fires some magic pink bolts at Mephiles and it made him groan in pain.

"URGH! Wretched insignificant-….. ARGH!" he got hit again.

"Lovers are kind! Lovers protect you! Lovers cares!" Amy said with each blast, "You don't have love in your cold dark heart! You showed no respect to me or to the concubines!" she keeps blasting him.

Mephiles screamed in so much pain after so many blasts. Amy then takes the scepter and holds it up.

"This is my world and you shall not touch my friends!" she yelled and held the Scepter of Darkness in front of her and Mephiles got sucked into it.

She then screamed in triumph and throws the scepter at the ground breaking it in two. Mephiles screamed out inside it and finally dies.

"Now you can rule in Hell, dark asshole" Amy growled lowly.

"Ames, you did it! You defeated him!" Sonic cheered and hugs her.

Silver was transformed back to a mobian hedgehog, "Yes, I'm back to normal!" he said but then saw the baby purple kitten meowing at him, "Blaze" he held her in his arms but that was until she got turned back to normal and it made Silver lose his balance.

"WHOA!" he fell on his ass.

"Hehehe…. Silver" Shadow said, walking up to him. He had some injuries and cuts on him.

"Dad you're hurt" Silver noted.

"I know. It will heal over time. I'm not old" Shadow said. But Amy casts a jinx to heal his injuries.

"Thanks" Shadow said to Amy. Scourge at the same time was sneaking away to not get beaten once again without his powers.

Blaze saw him and she growled lowly like a tiger, "Oh, no you don't!" she ran after him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He freaks out and ran at full speed away from them.

"Let him go Blaze, He won't come back" Silver stops him.

"Alright then" Blaze said and turns to him, "But if I ever see his damn face again it's not gonna be pretty" she pounds her fists together.

Silver nods and her close.

Sonic looks at his bracelet cuff and then at Amy. He took a deep breath and walks to her, "Amy, are you sure you wanna be free?"

"Yes. I do not wanna be trapped inside that bracelet cuff again. It makes me feel…lonely" Amy said.

"Amy, I wish for your freedom. You are free" Sonic said, pink smoke comes from the bracelet cuff and surrounds Amy's genie tail. Silver and Blaze watched with smiles on their faces with Shadow. Then the magic explodes from Amy and her gold cuffs fall off. The bracelet cuff on Sonic's arm falls off too.

Amy chuckled as her genie tail turns to legs and she picks up the bracelet.

"I'm free? I'm free? Quick wish for the Nile, Sonic!" Amy said and gave it to him.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile" Sonic said.

"Forget it! HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! I am free!" Amy bounced around the place with the others watching. She hugs them as well and then stands in front of Sonic.

"Amy, now we can finally be together without trouble happening" Sonic said and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Sonikku, I still got magical powers and you are my favorite master too" Amy said and hugs him.

"Awww… so sweet" Silver sighs happily, then he got a smooch on his cheek by Blaze. He blushed very red and rubs the spot.

"Hehehe…." Blaze giggled at his red face.

Silver then grins and pulled her in and kisses her on the lips.

"Mmph!" Blaze was stunned but kisses back. Shadow chuckled at this and they all laughed after that. Sonic and Amy were happy that they are all safe from Mephiles and lived happily ever after.

 **xxx**

"A whole new world"

"A whole new world, for you and me" Sonic and Amy singed before sharing a kiss again and flied on their magic carpet to the moon sky. From a distance Tails saw their romantic moment and smiled.

The End.

* * *

 **I hope you guys loved the story. Yup, that old Disney movie brings back memories.**


End file.
